


Family

by JournalOfDeath



Series: Twdg drabbles [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Dorks in Love, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Aasim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JournalOfDeath/pseuds/JournalOfDeath
Summary: "Papa!" Fay squeals making Aasim lookup, a smile twists on his lips and Fay lets go of his hand and runs out the gates. Aasim shakes his head and hurries after her, she was a wild one.A smile twists on his lips as Louis threw down the dead rabbits and his hunting gear to catch their daughter in his arms. "You are getting too big, Fay." Louis chuckles, hugging her close. "What are you doing up so late, princess?" He arches a brow."Well, I can answer that one." Aasim muses walking over, leaning down Louis presses a gentle kiss to Aasim's lips.  Aasim blushes lightly and picks up the dead rabbits and the hunting gear. "She wanted to wait for you," Aasim explained, "But since your back now she can go back to bed." Aasim gives her a pointed look, only to get a small giggle from the little girl.
Relationships: Aasim/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Twdg drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595815
Kudos: 6





	Family

"Dad?" A small voice calls, halting his worrying thoughts. A frown tugs at his lips, what's Fay doing up so late? "Bunny?" He turns around, looking back at the ladder, Fay climbed up. Her black hair a bit of a mess and her brown eyes holding multiple emotions. Aasim sighs deeply and walks over, picking up the three-year-old.  
  
"What's wrong, Bunny?" He sighs, rocking the upset child in his arms. Fay sniffles softly making his heart clench, "I'm worried about papa." Aasim sighs and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Your papa will be back soon." He reassures, slowly climbing down the latter with Fay in his arms.   
  
Aasim sets her down, taking her hand. "Come on. We can go to wait near the gates." He smiles gently at her, Fay nods, rubbing at her eyes a bit. Aasim bit at his lip as they approached the gates, his brown eyes gazing out into the woods.  
  
 _Come on, Louis... Come home now._  
  


"Papa!" Fay squeals making Aasim lookup, a smile twists on his lips and Fay lets go of his hand and runs out the gates. Aasim shakes his head and hurries after her, she was a wild one.  
  
A smile twists on his lips as Louis threw down the dead rabbits and his hunting gear to catch their daughter in his arms. "You are getting too big, Fay." Louis chuckles, hugging her close. "What are you doing up so late, princess?" He arches a brow.   
  
"Well, I can answer that one." Aasim muses walking over, leaning down Louis presses a gentle kiss to Aasim's lips. Aasim blushes lightly and picks up the dead rabbits and the hunting gear. "She wanted to wait for you," Aasim explained, "But since your back now she can go back to bed." Aasim gives her a pointed look, only to get a small giggle from the little girl. 

Louis chuckled, "I'll take her to the room, can you bring the rabbits to Omar?" Aasim nods, kissing him on the cheek before walking off. As Aasim walked, he thought back on the day they found Fay. It's been three long years, and Aasim is glad they found her. 

  
  


_“Aasim, come on! We got to go!” Louis huffed, Aasim rolled his eyes, booking marking his place in his book. “Goddamn, Louis. Have some fucking patience.” He mumbles, getting up and leaving the book on the desk. Louis rolled his eyes, hooking his arm around Aasim’s waist._

_“Come on, Sim. Don’t be so pissy, I just want us to go fishing so we can get it done for the day.” Louis chuckles, pressing a kiss to Aasim’s temple. Aasim rolls his eyes fondly,_

_“Let's go, Lou.” He mutters, heading towards the gates. Louis laughs from behind him and catches up to them, they signal to Louis that they were leaving and walks down the trail to the fishing shack._

_A loud cry filled the woods._

_Louis glances at Aasim, both boys thinking the same thing when the crying never ceased. With a simple nod, they took off towards the noise._

_Aasim’s eyes widen in absolute horror when they stopped at a camp that was on fire, but one lone tent was untouched, crying and whimpering was heard from the tent. Aasim pursed his lips and walks towards the tent, halting his movements when Louis grabbed his hand._

_“Woah, I can’t let you go alone.” Louis shook his head, a look of determination in his eyes. Aasim sighs heavily but nods, slowly they make their way over to the tent._

_Hesitantly, Aasim reaches out and peels back the flap. A gasp leaves the two teenage boys, in the middle of the tent, lays a baby, bundled up in a makeshift crib. “What the hell happened here?” Louis asked, watching as Aasim gently picked up the crying child. “I...I don’t know…” Aasim whispers, checking over the baby, quieting it down in the process._

_“She’s okay…” Aasim sighs in relief, looking over a Louis. “What should we do?” Aasim whispers, gently bouncing the baby girl in his arms. “I mean we can’t leave her out here” He, says, Louis sighs. Were they even ready to take care of a baby?_

_“We take care of her.” Louis states. Aasim blinks, arching a brow at his taller boyfriend._

_“Are you sure about this, Louis?” He questions,_

_Louis nods and walks over, lacing their fingers together. “Absolutely.”_

“Aasim are you okay?” 

Aasim blinks and shakes his head, looking at Oma,r, the rabbits and hunting gear sill in his hold.

“Oh, um yeah… Here.” He mumbles, passing the rabbit over before walking off to put the hunting gear away. With a yawn, Aasim walks inside to the dorms, when he got into the room his heart melted at the sight. Louis was asleep on the bed with Fay curled up in his arms. 

Closing the door gently, he takes off his jacket and hangs it up before slipping off his shoes and crawling into bed, as soon as he laid down Fay cuddled up to his chest. Chuckling softly, he wraps his arms around her, looking up when Louis takes his hand. 

“She was out like a light as soon as her head touched the pillow.” Louis chuckled, Aasim cracks a smile and kisses Fay on the top of the head.

“Had a feeling she would.” He muses,

Louis hums tiredly in response, leaning over he gently presses his lips against his. “I love you.” He whispers softly making Aasim’s heart flutter. 

“I love you too.” 

“I love you, dad...I love you, papa.” Fay mumbles softly, cracking an eye open. Aasim gives her a fond smile, “We love you too Princess.” Louis smiled, ruffling her hair, making the little girl laugh tiredly before falling back to sleep. 

Aasim sighs softly, glancing up he finds Louis has fallen asleep as well. He loved his little family and Aasim would make sure to do anything in his power to make sure they stayed safe. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
